30 Days of DATR
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: 30 Days of OTP drabbles challenge for DATR Topics are in the first chapter. Some days may double up on topics. Some chapters may border on M and may be a little NSFW, be careful
1. 30 Topics List

I figured I would try the 30 day OTP Challegne for DATR so here goes nothing.

01 - Holding hands  
02 - Cuddling somewhere  
03 - Gaming/watching a movie  
04 - On a date  
05 - Kissing  
06 - Wearing each others' clothes  
07 - Cosplaying  
08 - Shopping  
09 - Hanging out with friends  
10 - With animal ears  
11 - Wearing kigurumis  
12 - Making out  
13 - Eating ice cream  
14 - Genderswapped  
15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )  
16 - During their morning ritual(s)  
17 - Spooning  
18 - Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)  
19 - In formal wear  
20 - Dancing  
21 - Cooking/baking  
22 - In battle, side-by-side  
23 - Arguing  
24 - Making up afterwards  
25 - Gazing into eachothers' eyes  
26 - Getting married  
27 - On one of their birthdays  
28 - Doing something ridiculous  
29 - Doing something sweet  
30 - Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)

This is the topic list here so I will be posting in this order, maybe not each day and doubling up on some days depending on my schedule but this is the topics. I hope you will enjoy. Just remember to read and review the drabbles as they come along! DATR is so underrepresented in this fandom so I just had to do it.


	2. Holding Hands

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? This is topic number one for the challenge called "Holding Hands" I hope you like it. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

 _Just take it, it is right there._ Dib thought. Tak was sitting on the ledge looking over at Zim. They had agreed to work together to destroy Zim and his base but Dib was interested in other reasons. Tak had come straight to his house earlier and told him nothing more than she had managed to get back to Earth and to meet him at the park the next day at noon. Zim would be there ready to unleash his latest plan and she needed him there. "You do owe me too." Tak said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"What do I owe you?" Dib asked incredulously.

"You have my ship." Tak said simply.

"I am fixing it!" Dib yelled back defensively.

"And probably messing it up too..." Tak glared at him as if she could see his memory of him downloading his personality to it and it going crazy. Dib looked away and sighed.

"Okay, I will meet you at the park at noon." Dib said.

"Fine." Tak smiled and headed back to her base.

 _Damn it Dib, you missed your chance! Make your move! No other girl has made you feel better so why don't you just make your move! Tak won't let you know she likes you unless you do first._ Dib headed upstairs to his bedroom and packed his surveillance gear and waited for the glorious hour he would be with Tak again. If they could capture Zim, Tak would see him for what he really was and be willing to date him. He went to sleep that night dreaming of nothing more than Tak.

The next day he woke up and took special care to make sure he looked like the best stake out master that he really was. He had done it on his own when he was spying on Zim hundreds of times before, so why was this one so special? _Tak is why you suddenly are so nervous about spying on Zim._ The nagging voice in his head told him. He walked out of the house and headed to the park where Tak was standing under an oak tree ready to head to the bushes where Zim was getting ready to unleash his latest plan, evil robotic gophers that would dance their victim into submission. Pitiful from the start, but Tak and Dib knew that this would be easy pickings when it came to foiling him.

"This is the spot we can watch him do his stupid evil." Tak said as she led Dib to bushes where Zim was going to unleash the gophers.

"Is it me, or is Zim just getting sadder?" Dib asked.

"He's always been sad." Tak said laying in the bush next to Dib.

"True." Dib said. _This is the perfect chance! Take your hand and put it on hers! You need to show her some basic affection to show you are interested._ Dib said as he slowly picked up his hand, shaking with every centimeter that his hand went up. He then moved it closer to hers, still shaking horribly when he felt another hand grab his.

"Don't be so nervous Dib." Tak said. "I like you. A lot. Why else would I have chosen you to help me?"

"I love you Tak." Dib smiled.

"I love you too Dib." Tak said back holding onto his hand.

"BEHOLD MY ROBOTIC GOPHERS! I AM YOUR MASTER AND GO AND DO MY EVIL BIDDING!" Zim yelled as he activated the gophers.

"Want to go get him?" Tak smiled.

"Let's" Dib said as they jumped onto Zim, still holding hands.


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? Well you know the 30 Days OTP Drabble Challenge and challenge two is "Cuddling Somewhere" Well enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

It had been a hard day so far at the Hi-Skool and free period had come, causing Dib to head to the library for the project that he was assigned to do for history class. He had to blow the teacher away with his report or else he would fail the class. Many of his reports on the ancient Egyptians had many references to the theory the pyramids were built by aliens with advanced technology. However each time Dib had handed in the reports, the teacher did not even bother to read them, he just put an automatic "F" on each one of them. This time he had a report due on Stonehenge and Dib had vowed to use all the materials at hand to make the most boring and typical report ever so he could pass the class and not have to take it again and graduate on time. He opened the door to the library and headed in and looked for the books on Stonehenge.

"So, I find you here. It was only a matter of time." A voice from behind Dib said with playful sinisterness.

"Who's there?" Dib gasped.

"Turn around." The voice whispered.

Dib turned around, expecting to see one of the many bullies who tried to stuff him in a locker or give him a swirlie (which his big head was an asset this time around, not fitting in the toilet bowl) only to find Tak standing there smiling. He dropped the big book on Celtic lore on his foot with a loud swear only to find the desiccated old librarian glaring at him like he had burned the whole library down. "Sorry." He said.

Tak bent down and picked up the book. "Celtic lore and Traditions of Ancient Britain, so why do you need this book?" She asked handing it back to him.

"Report for history class." Dib said heading to the reading room with Tak. It was the only nice thing in the Hi-Skool. It had a few bean bags and comfortable couches in the room for students to read on, but was mostly used by faculty who had too much 'refreshment' at their lunch time. "And how long have you been here?"

"First day." Tak said flopping on a couch. "I see Zim doesn't have to cause you misery."

"Teachers do that for me." Dib rolled his eyes. "Zim is doing okay in Skool, still trying to take over the world, but he slacks off on school work all the time. Does well in science."

"Oh I wonder why." Tak said rolling her eyes. "Even though he is an idiot, he is from a race more advanced than humans."

Dib sat down on the couch next to Tak and opened the book. "I figured the history teacher would want some new ideas on how these ancient memorials were made but noooooooooooooooooooooo all he wants to hear is the same old crap."

"Well that is no matter." Tak said laying on Dib's lap, causing him to lay back down. He put the book aside on the table beside them and held Tak close. "I have you." She wrapped his arms around him.

"And I you." Dib said cuddling Tak next to him. They held each other close and smiled. It was only the free period and would end soon, but Dib didn't care. Next class was science and caused nothing but problems as he shared it with Zim, so all he wanted to do was hold Tak close. He didn't know her schedule yet but he could tell she didn't care either. While they lay, the bell rang.

"Don't you have a class?" Tak asked Dib.

"You?" Dib asked.

"Just lunch." Tak said looking at her schedule.

"Science with Zim. I know that all already. Comes with being Professor Membrane's son." Dib said placing a kiss on Tak's cheek. "I think I'll stay here."

"Me too." Tak said.


	4. GamingWatching Movie

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? Day 3 of the Challenge is called "Gaming/watching a movie" so as you will see, this will involve gaming. I did rip off a zombie game and make the characters like a zombie show. See if you can guess it. I would also encourage any other authors to try this with their OTP, it is real fun! Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib sighed as he looked outside. Tak was over after she had arranged to go out and try and foil Zim again but as soon as Tak had arrived , a storm came and started rain heavily. Most of this mission was going to be spying and activities outside, which with Tak being an Irken, could not be done.

"So what do we do now?" Tak sighed.

Dib picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. It was all the same for a Saturday afternoon, bad movies and sports, things that neither of them would ever want to watch in a million years. Tak moaned as Dib looked around. They needed to do something to pass the time while they waited for the storm to end, and then Tak saw the video game system plugged into the TV. "What's that?" Tak asked pointing to the Extreme Playcube X.

"Oh our console to play games. Dad got it to have Gaz socialize with the family more, but she is into her Gameslave 2." Dib said.

"Want to play that? I have always been interested in human games." Tak smiled.

"Okay." Dib said. "What do you want to play?"

"What do you got?" Tak said jumping off the couch looking at the collection of games.

"Ummmm... SimSandwich, Bloaty's Diner, Bedazzle Game," Dib began to read but Tak pushed him out of the way and pulled out a game called "Abandoned 2 Die."

"This, we are playing this." She said as she pushed the power button and put the disk in the system. Dib gulped as this was a first person shooter and he was no good at those ones. He didn't know how well Tak would do, but he was sure when she was being trained in the Academy that she would have done something similar. The loading screen popped up and Dib picked up the controller and got ready to play. He could do okay in games where you could see what your character was doing but first person he could not work the controls very well. Oh well, it was what Tak wanted to do, so he agreed.

"So, what you have to do is make it to the safe house while killing zombies and watching out for special infected." Dib explained.

"I can see that." Tak snapped. _God, what would happen if she and Gaz got into it..._ Dib thought.

"Now we pick our character, a southern sheriff, a biker redneck, a Korean guy and a girl running around with a sword." Dib said as he picked the sheriff and Tak picked the girl with the sword. Dib rolled his eyes knowing that she would go for a girl like that to be her character and the level began. Dib started to try and work the sheriff's gun but could never quite get it up to aim at the zombies, so all he could go was run and and hide on the higher levels.

"Get down Dib!" Tak said as a pile of virtual zombies lay around her characters. "We are nowhere near the safe house! Come on!"

"Fine." Dib said as he tried to walk down the ladder and head to Tak but when he did, due to his lack of skill with the first person shooter type game, he instead walked right off the edge, and took a great hit to his health, breaking his character's leg in front of Tak's.

"You suck at this game." Tak laughed.

"I can handle this stuff better in real life." Dib said. He had been through enough with all the adventures he had trying to stop with Zim that he probablly could handle himself better in real life rather than in a video game. "But I do want to see you play against Gaz one day. She is as good as you are if not better."

"We'll see." Tak said with an evil smirk. "Would we get into a fight over who can play as the sword girl?"

"No, she always plays as the redneck. She'll kill me for saying this but she likes him and I think that is the same guy as in her 'Hinterland Angels' game" Dib laughed.

"Well, one of these days, I will challenge her. And win." Tak smiled.

"I am sure that will be a clash of the gaming titans." Dib said as he kissed Tak on the cheek and the sun came out. "Want to try and foil Zim again?"

"Yes. Real life is better than games." Tak said as she tossed the controller aside and headed out the door.


	5. On A Date

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? Today is number 4 of the drabbles and that challenge is "On a date" so without further adieu, here is the next DATR drabble.**

Tak looked down at the pizza and poked it. Dib had the best intentions at heart when he asked her out here and having limited choice on what she could eat on Earth, there was few places to go to that Dib could take her out to where she would not get sick. Bloaty's Pizza Hog seemed to be okay when he saw Zim eat there, so he figured that Tak would be okay as well. And since his dad garnished his allowance after the ninja ghost in the toilet incident, this would have to do.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked.

"Nothing. I am just nervous about this food." Tak said. "I mean I know I can eat it, we've seen Zim do it a thousand times, it's just it looks weird."

"I know." Dib said. He had eaten Bloaty's himself many times, there was just something weird about this order. Maybe a mistake in the kitchen that sending it back would not fix. The waiter who handed them the pizza looked like he was a barely aware he was in the world and Dib could only assume that the kitchen staff were just as gone and thus the bad pizza. "How about this?" Dib asked trying to be brave, "I take a bite of a slice and if I live, we can enjoy it."

"How do you know it is not a slow acting poison?" Tak laughed looking at the pizza.

"Well, that would be good for business here," Dib laughed. "But that takes work the staff here doesn't look like they would be capable of doing."

"Yeah... they make Zim look smart." Tak rolled her eyes.

"And if this does kill me, it might kill Zim so all you have to do is get him to eat a piece of pizza." Dib laughed.

"As if we'd be so lucky." Tak sighed.

Dib picked up the piece of pizza and with much trepidation, he put it to his mouth and began to chew on it. It did not taste too bad, well no worse than Bloaty's pizza usually was anyway. If the taste was not bad, then it was not tainted, (no more than normally so) so Dib swallowed it while Tak looked on amazed at his bravery. The bite of pizza hit his stomach and Dib felt no discomfort so he took another bite and swallowed it as well. This one seemed to produce the same results as the first bite so Dib gave a thumbs up to Tak and she picked up her slice as well and bit it. She chewed on it a little and then swallowed This pizza was not too bad. Better than a deep-fried mooshminky at Shloogorth's and certainly better than Vort Dogs but she did eat better things. Waffles on Earth were better than this but the only place that served waffles around had run Dib and Tak off for the way they were dressed. The clerk behind the register had screamed they were dressed like a pair of demonic devil worshipers and she would not risk damming her soul so two punk kids could eat waffles. So that is how they ended up at Bloaty's for their first real date. Dib had wanted to make sure Tak would be okay and Earth food was hit or miss with Irkens.

"This isn't that bad." Tak said. "For food produced by a faceless corporate venture anyway."

"Yeah, corporate food isn't great. Wish I had money to take you to a really good pizzeria but my dad takes 75% of my allowance since I destroyed our toilet trying to get rid of a ninja ghost." Tak laughed at Dib's explanation. "What's so funny!?" Dib said.

"Nothing. Just your dad. He is quite oblivious for a man of his intellect." Tak said.

"Yeah he sure is." Dib laughed.

"Still for a first date, this could be worse." Tak said. "I like this than having crosses and Bibles thrown at your head."

"Not very romantic." Dib giggled.

"Not at all romantic." Tak said as she continued to eat her pizza.

Dib smiled to himself. She was having fun despite how the date started out and the boring corporate venture lacking any soul where they ended up. But Tak seemed happy and that was all he wanted from this date to begin with. So as long as she was happy, he was happy and the questionable pizza in front of them could be eaten with no concern whatsoever. Worse come to worse, they could always try to poison Zim with it.


	6. Kissing

**I don't own Invader Zim okay. Today's prompt is called "Kissing" so this one may be shorter than the others but this is just drabbles. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib looked over at Tak while he and many of his other classmates sat around in a circle at Zita's party. For some reason she had invited everybody including the weird people in the class. But it was her birthday and she wanted a big celebration so this was where it was. Dib sat down while Tak sat in the other side of the circle. Tak had objected to going at first but when she found out that Zim was going to be there with a big punch bowl, she could put aside the corny factor of the games and bad music. Zita had walked over with an empty bottle of Poop Cola and sat down.

"Okay, this is the game. Spin the bottle. You all know how to play, so let's begin." Zita said as she spun the bottle around and watched it until it landed on Torque.

"So what is going to happen now?" Tak asked Dib as she looked over at Zita as she got up and head over to Torque.

"You'll see." Dib said. Zita then bent over and placed a kiss right on Torque's lips. Tak shuddered a little at the concept.

"So if the bottle lands on you, you have to kiss whoever spun it?" Tak asked slightly repulsed.

"Yep." Dib rolled his eyes. _God forbid it lands on Zim with either of us... that would be so embarrassing, I actually think I might die..._ Dib thought as he watched the game continue. "Just be grateful it is not seven minutes in heaven."

"Why?" Tak asked.

"Kissing is bad enough on its own, but that would go further." Dib said. Tak looked on with shock. She knew what he meant by go further and the idea of a random person touching her like that was repulsive. It was then Gretchen's turn, and when she spun, it landed on Old Kid and she got up and kissed him as well.

"I would only let you touch me." Tak said to Dib.

"Hey love birds!" Zita said looking over at Dib and Tak. People in Skool could see there was some chemistry and they all thought it was funny. No one else would even think of looking at Dib like he was a human so when Tak came back and showed interest in him, it was a fountain of gossip. "See if you can't kiss."

"Well, here goes nothing..." Dib said as he spun the bottle. It was a totally random game and he didn't want to have to kiss anyone else but it was highly unlikely that they would let it happen in the first place. It went past Tak a few times and started to slow down, getting closer and closer to Zim, when Dib gulped. Last thing he wanted to do was have to kiss Zim or have the class talk about that the next day. It slowed and slowed down, and Dib closed his eyes, not wanting to see the results when it stopped and he looked up, "Oh thank god!"

"I would say that too." Tak said as she got up and bent down and kissed Dib right on the lips.

"Well, this is something to talk about!" Zita said as she took a picture causing Dib and Tak to look away blushing.


	7. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? Today's topic is wearing each other's clothes, and the only idea I could think of has some sexual references so that is a warning for you squeamish types. Anyway enough of this A/N, on with today's drabble!**

Dib rolled over in his sleep and cuddled up next to Tak. They had been together for a few months now and after much discussion and passion had decided to share the bed together. Just before they went to sleep, Tak had said that was the best she had ever felt and glad that Dib was the one to be with her physically. They had to be careful about it however, Dib and Tak knew that Professor Membrane and Gaz were in the house as well and they took full privilege to pester Dib about Tak whenever she was over at his house and if they heard noises that sounded like sex from his room. Professor Membrane would just sit right down on the bed and give both of them the sex talk and a talk about how dangerous unsafe sex was and Gaz would just take pictures to save for blackmail. Neither case was pleasant and would defiantly kill the mood in the room. He cuddled up close to Tak, feeling her body against his. Soon however, there was a knock at the door.

"Son! It is time to get up! You and your sister and your girlfriend if she wants to come, are going fishing!" Professor Membrane said.

"Dad!" Dib moaned, "Why?"

"Family bonding. Simmons said to me that he bonds with his son that way. So get dressed!" He said as he walked off. Since Dib and Gaz were getting older and nearing graduation now, Professor Membrane was trying all he could to bond closer with his kids. But what he didn't know in his well-meaning mind was that Dib and Gaz absolutely hated the ideas he was putting out to bond. If he wanted to bond with them, he could have just kept up the trips to Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Even though Dib was 18 and Gaz was 17, they still loved the times together with their dad eating pizza and they had put in some new games for older teenagers that made it okay to be seen there.

"Your dad is a brilliant idiot." Tak moaned as she rolled over.

"Maybe but if we back out of family bonding time, he is never going to let me live that down and he will keep trying to get me to dump you and hook up with some daughter of one of the scientists in his labs. No offense to them, but they are not as wonderful as you Tak." Dib smiled in the dark. Tak couldn't see the smiled too well, but she could feel the warmth in the dark. Dib rolled out of his bed and grabbed what felt like a pair of pants and a shirt with his jacket. He felt his boots and began to put them on. If they came off in the dark, he could put them back on in the dark. Tak then followed his example and grabbed the pants and shirt and what felt like her dress in the dark and put them on. Then, Dib opened the door and let Tak head out the door to the living room first.

"I hope that we don't have to go in the water." Tak said.

"We won't. I made sure to tell Dad you hated getting wet, so he made sure that you wouldn't on this trip." Dib said as he walked down the stairs behind Tak. As they headed to the living room to wait for Professor Membrane to get everything together, Gaz started to smile, putting her hand over her mouth to cover up the laughter that was near impossible to contain.

"What's so funny Gaz?" Tak asked looking at her with anger.

"Maybe you two should have turned on the lights before you got dressed." Gaz said.

"What?" Dib said.

"Look in a mirror." Gaz said turning on her Gameslave 2. If she kept it on silent, Professor Membrane wouldn't know that she was playing the game instead of fishing.

Dib got up and headed to the mirror on the side of the wall and rubbed his eyes. It had seemed that he had gotten dressed like he should have, but once he had started waking up he realized something. He was wearing Tak's dress. Irken clothing could expand to fit as needed, so he didn't notice the size difference. "TAK!" Dib yelled.

"What?" She said heading over to him.

"Look." Dib said pointing to the mirror.

"Uh-oh..." Tak said. "I didn't notice this..."

"You should go change real quick." Gaz laughed. "Do you really want Dad seeing you in a dress Dib?"

"No," Dib said as he ran back to his room Tak behind him.

"And this would all have been avoided if you two had turned on the light." Gaz said simply.


	8. Cosplaying

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? Today is the next chapter and it is called "Cosplaying." I hope you will like who I decided to have Dib and Tak coplay as. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"So you want me to wear this to that convention you want to go to?" Tak said as she looked at the plain black jacket, black tights, black dress shoes and knee length skirt that would not be out of place in a bank, law office or government agency.

"Yeah. You have to dress up for these things and I didn't have any of the other costumes that people often wear." Dib said. "Besides I watched this show all the time when I was little."

 _That would explain a lot..._ Tak thought. That didn't mean she didn't love Dib any less. She was willing to put up with a lot for him. He really wanted to go to this convention and Tak was willing to go with him and she had to admit that this costume wasn't as bad as some other ones she had seen. It was rather simple and not too ridiculous. "How are we going to work the hair? I mean Scully has red hair, styled similar to mine."

"Well I can dye it, or do you have something in your disguise generator to make the the color of your hair different?" Dib asked as he adjusted the tie of the Mulder suit. It was a just a simple business suit and tie and he could wear his trench coat with it as well.

"Let me see..." Tak said as she pressed a few buttons and her hair color went from purple, to black to red. "Yeah I got it to work."

"That's good." Dib said as he put the badge on Tak's chest. "And you will have to put this on your belt." Dib said as he put a fake SIG-Sauer 228 on her belt. Her eyes grew wide at the prospect of the weapon "That isn't real. Can't have real weapons at the convention." Dib said.

"That sucks." Tak said.

"I know. But honestly what trouble can happen from going to a Sci-fi convention?" Dib said.

"True. Most of the people there won't cause too much of a problem." Tak said. "And if something does happen, I don't need a gun anyway."

"I love you Tak." Dib said as they headed down the stairs and out to the convention center. It wasn't that far a walk, so they just decided to walk hand in hand. "You do know that once we get there that we can't be too affectionate on each other. Scully is usually caring but critical of Mulder." Dib explained.

"Can do." Tak said with a smart smile.

"Huh?" Dib said but he shook off the comment. They arrived, paid for their tickets and walked inside. Tak looked around and had to suppress the desire to laugh. Many of these people were dressed up as various sci-fi aliens and she knew that many of them were not really aliens or the species they were were highly exaggerated. There was a fat guy dressed up as an alien from the Alien movies. Tak had never seen anything like that before and knew that this was all for Dib. Although there was one person who was dressed up as an alien that Tak had a brush with before she had come back to Earth.

"I hate that motherfucker." Tak said looking at the acne-filled nerd in the Grey costume. "One of those guys tried to feel me up before I came back to Earth."

"Ignore him, he's just an idiot in a costume." Dib said but alas it was too late.

"Agent Dana Scully FBI and you are a bastard!" Tak said as she jumped on the guy in the alien costume as he cried out for help.

"I didn't do anything to you! I just watched Ancient Aliens too much!" The kid cried out as Tak started punching and kicking him.

"You did awful things." Tak said as she pulled out the fake 9mm and tried to shoot the kid. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's fake." Dib said as he pulled Tak off the kid in the alien costume. "Maybe we should go."

"Yeah." Tak said.

"Good thing you two came to that conclusion on your own." The security guard said.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Dib said.

"Well, you tried Mulder." Tak said kissing him on the cheek.

"I should have listened to you Scully." Dib smiled kissing her back.


	9. Shopping

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? I know I missed a day yesterday so I am trying to get two up today. Number 8 is shopping, so here is the next drabble. Anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

It was Friday and the day that Professor Membrane usually did his grocery shopping. However, right when he was leaving to head to the store, the lab called saying the coffee beans used in the transplantation of human blood had grown sentient some how and now were destroying the labs and he was needed to come in and save the labs. While he was called in, Dib and Tak were sitting on the couch watching TV. Dib had grown more responsible in Professor Membrane's eyes and now that he had gotten his driver's license, he had let him run some errands for the house.

"Son, can you and your girlfriend do the shopping?" Professor Membrane said as he ran from the phone in the kitchen to his car in the garage.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Dib said.

"Good. Here's the list." Professor Membrane said frantically and started up his car and headed to the labs.

"Milk, eggs, cheese, butter, cereal, beans, coffee beans..." Dib said reading the list.

"Isn't the experiment he needs to salvage involving coffee beans?" Tak asked.

"Yeah." Dib said rolling his eyes. "I guess he used the ones from the house."

"Well, let's go." Tak said as they headed to the spare car in the garage and headed to the grocery store.

At this same time, Zim and GIR had to go to the grocery store as well. As Dib and Tak got out of the car, she saw Zim and GIR heading into the store. She scowled as they headed into the store. "I will get that Zim..." she said as she got the cart and headed after Zim.

"Wait!" Dib yelled running after Tak. "We have a list!"

"Tak!" Zim yelled in shock. "What are you doing!?" He said as Tak ran over him with a shopping cart. "GIR help me!"

"I got the peanuts and soap and waffle mix!" GIR yelled as he placed the items in the cart Zim had picked out.

"I don't need that right now!" Zim yelled as he got up and ran from Tak along the slippery tile floor of the grocery store. She followed him into the frozen food section with GIR and Dib, who had just come into the store and followed GIR to where Zim was.

"Do you need pizzas Dib?" GIR asked as he put 36 frozen Bloaty's pizzas in the cart.

Dib looked down at the list. "Yes, actually I do." He said as he grabbed a few and followed GIR to where Zim and Tak were, which was in the dairy section, where Tak was throwing eggs at Zim. "Take these aborted chicken fetuses as part of my revenge!"

"No, you take them!" Zim said as he threw a pack of eggs at Tak, who dodged them effortlessly.

"You ruined my life!" Tak said.

Dib just took the cart away from Tak and placed the pizzas in the cart and picked up some eggs, milk, and cheese from the nearby coolers. Dib had just put some orange juice in the cart and then went over to Tak and picked her up. She was getting rather pathetic with her revenge on Zim, which Dib had just chalked up to desperation. "Come on Tak, let's just finish this shopping, we can get Zim another time."

"Fine. I don't need the manager charging me for the eggs." Tak said as they walked away.

"Flee Tak for you cannot beat the ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!" Zim said when a foot started tapping behind him.

"Son, someone is going to have to pay for those eggs." The manager said looking at Zim anger.

"Ummmmm... ZIM DIDN'T DO IT!" he said as he grabbed GIR and ran off.


	10. Hanging with Friends

**As you know I do not own Invader Zim. Number 9 is hanging out with friends and since Dib doesn't have too many friends so I go with some other ideas. So yeah I don't know how long this will go but I do have some ideas. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

This was it. The day that Dib thought would never come. He didn't think Darkbooty would support the idea but amazingly he did. He thought that Tak was certainly skilled enough, but with her being an alien, but even though she did expose her real identity to them, they did not see that as a hindrance, but an asset. Tak was going to help them with their mission and this was invaluable. They were going to have her help them with any combat situations they may face. Not to mention Tak showed an interest in other paranormal phenomenon. Tak sat beside Dib when the conference began.

"Agent Mothman, are you ready?" Agent Darkbooty said.

"Yes I am." Dib said to Tak and nodded.

"Probationary Agent Lilith Rose, are you ready?" Darkbooty said as he looked towards Tak.

"Yes I am. I promise to uphold the code of the Swollen Eyeball." Tak nodded as other agents joined in on the teleconference.

"And will you ever divulge the secrets we bestow to you?" Agent Darkbooty said.

"No, my loyalty is tho the Swollen Eyeballs and my eyes are swollen." Tak nodded knowing the way that other members addressed each other in public to let them know they belonged to the organization. "Any questions that come about or any other concerns of extraterrestrial life forms you let me know, I do know a lot. I will protect Dib and his people and my knowledge is extensive."

"I should say so Agent Lilith Rose." Agent Darkbooty said.

"It's good to see another woman in this organization, even if she is an alien." Agent Tuna Ghost said.

"Believe me, women have some of the same problems." Tak laughed. "I have seen human men listen about as well as many extraterrestrial men do to their women."

"Which is none at all... except for Agent Mothman there..." Agent Tuna Ghost said looking at Dib's expression. "No offense intended Agent Mothman."

"None taken Agent Tuna Ghost." Dib said with a slight sour note in his voice.

Meanwhile, Tak was putting all the data she had on Irkens and their habits and the information she had on Zim and other habits to watch out for to determine if any encounters the Swollen Eyeball may encounter was Irken activity. Tak had promised as part of her probationary work that she was going to give the Swollen Eyeball all she knew about races that had contact with the Irkens and she had encountered on the way to Earth. She knew a lot about the Greys and they were the main force that watched over Earth. The other races thought humans as animals and Greys were veterinarian scientists.

"I am sending you an information package to be read by members of the Swollen Eyeball." Tak said.

"I will enjoy reading it. Darkbooty out." Agent Darkbooty said turning off his connection.

"Agent Tuna Ghost out." Agent Tuna Ghost said as she turned off her connection.

Dib turned to Tak and smiled. "We have something to do together now. And you are in so there is nothing to make me choose between you and another group."

"Nothing to it. I am glad to find people that will help me in the end with my goal. And if you can help too, so much the better." Tak said kissing Dib on the cheek.


	11. With Animal Ears

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? I know this one will probably suck but this topic was hard to work with for a fanfic and if it is short, I am sorry but this is a drabble. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"I can't believe you got roped into this Dib." Tak said putting her face on her desk.

"I lost the bet, I have to do it fair and square." Dib said as he put the headband on his head.

It was an embarrassment, he had bet Zim that he would beat him in gym class when it came to the race. It was a tough and hard fought battle but finally, Zim had used a small jet pack in his PAK and happened to beat Dib, much to the class's enjoyment at Dib's defeat.

"It will be okay, it will be over when the day is." Tak said.

"Everyone at school has a cell phone with internet connection, they will take pictures and post them online." Dib said as he put his head in his book.

"I will make sure that does not happen." Tak said with an evil gaze.

"How? Once something is online, it is there for good." Dib said depressed.

Tak rolled her eyes and smacked Dib on the back of the head. "Did you forget that beneath this disguise I am an IRKEN!? AN ALIEN WITH HIGHLY ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY?"

Dib looked away and sighed. He knew it was true and if she wanted to Tak could easily delete every picture of it from the internet and deal with anyone who had invoked this massive embarrassment on him. He had mainly wanted to get Zim back for making him wear the cat ear headband on his head. Let alone the fact he was amazed he could find one that would fit him, it was just a plain embarrassment.

"MEOW BIG HEAD!" Zita yelled as she took a picture on her zphone.

"I knew it." Dib said as he looked away and sulked into the men's room at Hi-Skool.

That was the final straw for Tak. No one humiliated the one person in the cosmos that cared for her on a level that no one else ever did. She took the other set of cat ear headbands, put it on and headed over to Zita. Once over there, she took the zphone and smashed it at Zita's feet. "I hope to god on heaven above that you had a warranty on that thing."

"I am telling! You freak!" Zita said with a note of panic. Even though she was in her human disguise, Zita could tell that Tak was a force to be reckoned with on levels of Gaz's ferocity. "You are paying for it. Why would you suffer like that freak you call a boyfriend by wearing those ears too? How old are you anyway? Three?"

"Nope, but your bruises will last three years." Tak said as she took Zita in her fist, lifted her up and punched her in the eye. "I hope you learned your lesson there."

Dib peered out the door and saw Tak wearing the other pair of cat ears and looking over a frightened Zita. "Tak? What happened?"

"She was making fun of you so I shut her up." Tak said simply. Dib looked at the cat ears. "I put on the other pair to make a stand that someone fucks with you, I will fuck with them. Now let's get Zim. He should be wearing these things, not you."

"You made me feel better about these things." Dib said as they headed to Zim's locker.


	12. Wearing kigurumis

**If you don't know by now that my name is not Jhonen Vazquez and I do not own Invader Zim, you have massive issues. I apologize for the last one as some of these topics are easier drawn than written. This is another one of those but I have a better idea on this one. It is Wearing** kigurumis **but I figured with GIR hoodies, I can go from there. Zim is an idiot after all. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the drabble!**

"Are you sure this will work? I mean Zim may be an idiot but he can't be that much of an idiot..." Tak said as she put the green dog kigurumi on before they headed up to Zim's base.

"I don't know, this may be one of the best ways to do it. The gnomes may think we are just GIR. Then again they let pizza guys in all the time..." Dib thought as he looked at the weird looking house down the road. Tak, while wearing the green dog onsie was looking at Dib as if he was really clueless. "Don't look at me like that! I got him to look at just a garbage can and I put a spy bug in his base."

"Yes, but his computer did find it from what you said so it wasn't that good a spy bug." Tak said.

"So, this is why you go in on manned missions sometimes!" Dib moaned.

 _Well here goes nothing..._ Tak thought as they walked along the sidewalk to Zim's house dressed as green dogs. She stepped up her alertness just in case that this plan did not work. Tak knew she would not be fighting Zim but the technology that he was able to even survive with. Dib was pulling out one of his many cameras and opened the door. He smiled as if to say 'We're in" when Robo-mom and Robo-dad both appeared and said, "Welcome home son."

"Those things are clueless." Tak said. "Did Zim even bother putting in important information to keep up appearances in these things?"

"I think he tried but that ended horribly." Dib said thinking of the chaos caused at the parent teacher conference and how no one noticed that but he drop a cup of punch on the ground and he was given hell.

They walked inside and looked around. From the many times that Dib had snuck in here, he knew that Zim's real base was down the toilet and you would have to flush yourself down the toilet to get there. Tak had planned to, once she got down there to Zim's real base, put in a computer virus program and cause the base to self-destruct leaving Zim with nothing. But winning while dressed like this was going to be bittersweet. But in the end, saving Earth and getting revenge were so important that it didn't matter if you did it dressed in kigurumis. Dib lifted the lid of the toilet for Tak while he looked over and saw GIR stirring batter for a cake. It had looked like he had been doing it for awhile, so Dib just shrugged and flushed himself down so Tak could put in the virus.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Zim's computer yelled as Tak and Dib arrived in the main base.

"Damn!" Dib said.

"I bet you want to know how even with your PITIFUL disguise, how I managed to find you two out." Zim said.

"Actually, yes." Tak said rather amazed.

"All I had to do program Dib's bio-signature or as you humans call DNA into my computer's scanning device and no matter what it would turn up." Zim said.

"So you did pay attention in science class." Dib said.

"How did you get Dib's bio-signature?" Tak asked.

"Gym class." Zim smiled.

"Ewwwww... I think I want to go home..." Dib said as he headed out the door.

"Me too..." Tak said.


	13. Making Out

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? Well here is the next chapter of the series, and it is titled, "Making Out". I don't know how long it will be so forgive me but these are drabble so you know. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib and Tak were sitting on a bench in the park. It was a clear night and a meteor shower was expected to fall. Tak always loved seeing meteors burn up in planet's atmospheres, and Dib loved the sight of them and they wanted to watch this shower which was supposed to have a lot of bright and glowing meteors in it, and much to their luck, the night was clear. Dib had expected more people to show up, as this shower was mentioned on the news, but surprisingly, there was not any other people out there. Tonight was also the season finale of the "Ambling Deceased", so there was not very many people out that was not watching TV, which worked fine for Dib and Tak.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Tak said curling up into Dib's arms.

"It sure is." Dib said, not meaning the night sky as he looked at Tak.

"You know seeing a meteor burn up in an atmosphere is pretty cool from space." Tak said. "I never forget each one I see."

"Wish your ship was fixed." Dib sighed as Tak gave him an evil glare. Dib's yard was the one the ship had landed in but then again, as smart as he was, he did mess up some of the vital systems by accident and it was not suitable for space travel. Dib and Tak spent a lot of time together trying to fix it, but Dib was careful to make sure Tak handled most of the technical work. She did build the thing from top to bottom after all.

"Do you think we will be bothered at all?" Tak said.

"Doubt it." Dib said turning off her disguise. "Besides, it's dark, no one will think anything of it."

"That's good." Tak said as she looked into Dib's eyes.

Dib smiled, he loved seeing Tak without her disguise, he could see her true beauty and seeing the reflection of the moonlight in her purple eyes. He bent in closer and kissed her on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around him and held him close, taking him aback slightly. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Out the corner of their eyes, they could see the meteor shower starting to fall, but neither of them really cared too much about that. Tak opened her mouth more to Dib's kiss and wrapped her long snake-like tongue around his. Dib was slightly startled at this, as they had never kissed like that before. He pulled Tak closer to him as she moved a hand up his shirt. Dib took his hand and ran it along one of her antennae making her shudder. She fell back on the bench and Dib fell on top of her as he broke the kiss for some air.

"Wow". He said. "We have never ever kissed like that before.

"I know." Tak said as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, there is magic in the stars." Dib said not even paying attention to the colorful display of the meteor shower and just looking at Tak.

"You just have to know where to look." Tak said as she kissed Dib again. "And I want to get me some magic from the stars like we just did."

"Same here." Dib said as Tak lay back and they continued their embrace.


	14. Eating Ice Cream

**Okay, if you don't know by this one that I don't own Invader Zim, then you have a ton of problems. Well this prompt is "eating ice cream" so this is the magic I came up with. But I am sure you don't want any more of my A/N, so enough of this, on with the fic!**

It was really hot out and Dib was sweating. Tak waved a paper fan to try and cool herself down. They were sitting on the edge of the lake and staring at the the other people cooling off in the water. Tak was Irken and water hurt her, that was obviously not something they could do. With the unseasonable warmth, it was making them crazy and just wanting to lie around.

"It's hot." Tak moaned.

"Yeah." Dib said as he took off his trench coat and rolled up his pant legs with the heat.

"What can we do that doesn't require water?" Tak asked. "Irk never got this hot! I swear it is hotter than if the Massive flew into a sun!"

Dib looked around knowing that that did happen one time and then saw an ice cream stand. Ice cream was milk based, and should be okay for Tak to handle as she could handle cheese on pizza okay, so naturally Dib assumed dairy would not harm her. They got up and headed over to the small shop on the shore. They walked inside and basked in the air conditioning. Dib put his trench coat back on and Tak just smiled.

"How can I help you?" The clerk asked as Dib and Tak looked at the menu. There was a wild array of flavors on the wall for them to choose from from things typical like chocolate, vanilla and strawberry to things that no one would ever guess that sounded like they were gross jelly bean flavors from a wizarding book like freshly mown grass, pepper and sardines. From then you could have your ice cream in a cone or cup with toppings mixed in that went along with the stand's philosophy as well, typical treats like oreos, nuts and chocolate chips to habenero peppers, chicken, and eggs. Dib didn't know if the choices were on purpose to draw in people looking for an adventurous eat or not but this was the best thing to do when it was hot and your girlfriend was deathly allergic to water.

"One cone of chocolate chip cookie dough with oreo bits and peanut butter syrup." Dib ordered. "Tak what do you want?"

Tak looked at the menu befuddled and decided to pick anything at random. "I will have the taco flavor with peanuts and chocolate syrup in a cone."

"You sure young lady?" The clerk asked.

"Sure." Tak said.

"Whatever." He said as he made the cones and Dib paid for them. They went to a table to sit down and eat it when Zim and GIR walked in. Tak looked over and scowled, partially due to Zim's existence and somehow unnatural ability to ruin any romantic times she had with Dib and the fact they still had not eliminate that cockroach in Tak's eyes.

GIR ran up to the counter and ordered his favorite cone, pizza with peanuts and soap. Dib just put his hand on Tak's shoulder as to say, 'Just ignore him' and she took a bite of her come. "BLEGH!" Tak said. "This combination tastes awful." She then saw Zim standing by GIR just looking at her trying to concoct a way to destroy them. As she had left her ray gun at home, she went up to Zim and then dumped her cone on him. "This is about as horrible at being ice cream as you are an Invader." She said as she ran out and Dib followed.

"HOW DARE YOU! ZIM WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!" Zim said as he wiped the ice cream off and ran after them.


	15. Gender Swapped

**See any of the other chapters for the disclaimer, as you should know by now I do not own Invader Zim, okay? Well, this challenge's topic is "Genderswapped" something that tends to work better if you take the fanart part of the 30 day challenge, but I am doing fanfic, so this is how it worked out. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Tak sat down at Dib's desk and took off the headband that controlled her disguise. It needed some work and some updates as lately it had been giving off sparks and her disguises were coming out not quite right. She was taking one of the spider legs of her PAK and making some adjustments when Dib snuck up behind her, trying to be playful and yet wanting to help her as well.

"So, how's it going Tak?" Dib asked as he looked at what she was working on.

"Fine. Now leave me be!" Tak said trying to be polite but anger showing in her voice. "This is delicate work."

"What are you doing with your disguise generator?" Dib said as he picked it up.

"Put it down!" Tak said reaching for the generator when a spark from her PAK's spider legs came out, and caused to the two to fall back in Dib's room. Dib got up and rubbed his head while looking around. Something didn't feel right, it had felt like Dib wasn't quite Dib. He looked over at Tak who was on her back and her PAK spider legs spinning around like a turtle that had fallen over. "Help me!" Came from her mouth. "Tak please help me."

"Ummm... something is wrong here Dib..." Tak, in Dib's body said as she got up and wobbled around. She was not used to being so tall as Dib was nor was she used to some of the male human appendages she was feeling on her either. "I told you not to touch it!" Tak said with Dib's voice from Dib's body.

"Well how do we fix this?" Dib said, looking up into his own face from Tak's body. Her PAK's spider legs were flailing wildly around. Dib was feeling what it was like to be Tak and feeling that the squeedleyspooch was weird and the spider legs from her PAK that Dib was now in control of kept trying to pick up various things in the room and throwing them all over the place.

"It should not be too hard." Tak said while she grabbed Dib's groin. "What is going on?"

"I think you have to use the bathroom, I had a soda a few minutes before we swapped." Dib said as he looked at his own body and guided Tak to the bathroom to tell her how human males used the bathroom. He took her hand and then headed to the bathroom. As they walked to the bathroom, Gaz saw them.

"What the hell is going on?" Gaz asked as she saw them walking into the bathroom. "Dib need to be re-potty trained?"

"Something like that..." Dib said from Tak's body. Gaz took it as Tak explaining what was going on and shrugged. Gaz had seen enough weird things to know better than to question things. Once in the bathroom, Dib told Tak what needed to be done. "Just pull down your pants, underpants and relax, my natural aim is pretty good." Tak followed his instructions and in Dib's body, relieved herself. She then zipped up Dib's pants and went back to Dib's bedroom. "I am not putting up with that any more."

"Don't you ever have to use the bathroom?" Dib asked as Tak, antenna wiggling like crazy.

"No, the squeedleyspooch recycles everything." Tak explained. She then picked up her disguise generator. "Grab this with me."

"What will this do?" Dib asked.

"All I have to do is press reset and things should go back to normal." Tak explained. "Ready? God knows I don't want to go through what you humans do to eliminate food waste."

"And I hate being a girl..." Dib said looking at Tak's body while Tak gave Dib a glare, even though she was in his body the glare on his face looked a lot like hers. "Sorry." He said as Tak pressed the reset button and with a flash, both Dib and Tak where thrown back against the wall.

"Did it work?" Dib asked as he felt his head and noticed his hair, his hands following his trademark scythe hair.

"It did." Tak said, her PAK's spider legs retracting back into the PAK. She then stood on Dib's stomach and proceeded to smack him upside the face repeatedly. "NEVER BOTHER ME WHEN I AM WORKING ON MY DISGUISE AGAIN!"

"I won't." Dib said looking away. He had to admit, that that experience while interesting, was rather unpleasant.

"Or next time, I will get Gaz to do the dirty work." Tak said as she put a few finishing touches on her disguise generator's needed repairs and put it back on. She then turned to see Dib staring off in terror. "Maybe I should get to know Gaz well to keep my man in check." She chuckled.


	16. In a different clothing style

**See previous chapters for the disclaimer okay? This is another topic that is good in a fanart but I will do my best for fanfic. Anyway the challenge is "In a different clothing style" so I figured go with the typical school uniform thing for this one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the drabble!**

Dib walked down the hallway looking around. Ever since the riot caused by Keef's sky blue t-shirt, the school had instituted uniforms that felt uncomfortable as could be. Jewelry was allowed but it could not be over the top. With this rule, Gaz got called in to the office for her skull necklace but once she had talked (that is what everyone say happened even though they think she had threatened him if he said anything) it was allowed. Dib looked in the mirror and felt like such an idiot. He had to wear a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt and a blue tie. _At least the tie is blue..._ Dib thought as he looked around for Tak. Gaz walked by wearing a pleated black skirt, white blouse and a blue bow tie with her skull necklace over it.

"Have you seen Tak?" Dib asked Gaz.

"Nope." Gaz said simply.

"Ever think they will get rid of these uniforms?" Dib asked.

"Nope." Gaz said as she turned on her Gameslave 2. "I am sure Keef is getting himself beat up each day for this."

"Yeah." Dib said as he walked down towards the science hallway where Tak usually hung out in the chemistry lab. Many times after she had been there mixing the chemicals together, for whatever reason she had never told Dib, the school had to fumigate the lab and have a boring class in the library that usually ended up a study hall. Usually in that case, Dib and Tak hung out in the nonfiction reading room, studying up on various topics of interest. Many of them were computers and physics as Dib was trying to figure out what to do to fix Tak's ship. Dib had to do it if only to make it up to Tak for breaking the already crashed ship in the first place. As he looked around the science department, he saw the chemistry lab door was open again and Dib went inside. "Tak?" He said. He wasn't coughing so her experiments this time were non-lethal.

"In here." Tak said.

Dib walked in and looked at Tak in her uniform. He actually liked it on her a little bit but since he knew that Tak hated it with every fiber of her being, he never said it to her. The one time he did bring it up, she nearly beat him up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Working on a chemical I can use to manipulate the principal into letting us dress like we used to. It wasn't Keef's fault the riot broke out and he wore that shirt so much before and it never caused a problem. I hate uniformity. They have rules stricter than the Irken military here." Tak said as she put a few drops into her concoction.

"So how does this work?" Dib asked.

"It inhibits the memory and can be used for modification. I will tell the principal he changed the uniform ruling as it was a rumor and never really put into place." Tak said. She stirred the chemical and headed into the principal's office. As she opened the door, she overheard him yelling at Zim.

"Zim, how many times do I have to tell you that red shirt and black pants are not dress code?" He yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ZIM HOW HE CAN DRESS! PITIFUL HUMAN!" Zim yelled.

Dib laughed as Tak moved in close with the beaker of her invention at Zim's misfortune. She smiled as she threw the bottle into the room and it turned to a gaseous substance where Tak said her commands, "Principal Demonbreath, you did not institute uniforms, this was a trend gone out of hand. Tomorrow students will dress however they want. Zim, you will show up to school tomorrow with a monkey eating your brain."

"A monkey eating your brain?" Dib asked.

"This uniform was sapped my ability to think." Tak said.

"You think pretty good." Dib said as he pulled Tak in close and kissed her. _If we go back to normal dress code tomorrow, I had better enjoy Tak in the uniform while I still can..._ Dib thought mischievously as he pulled her close and slipped his hand under her shirt.

"I guess this uniform has some uses..." Tak said as she broke the kiss.

"But not at school." Dib smiled.


	17. Doing their morning rituals

**See any of the other previous chapters for the disclaimer okay? This drabble's challenge is "Doing their morning rituals" So here goes nothing Sorry if this ends up short but this is a drabble after all. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the drabble.**

The sun shone in, letting Dib and Tak know that a new day was beginning and it was time to wake up, get ready for Skool and start the day. Dib had to wake up quickly and head to the bathroom to begin his day. If he got in after Gaz, not only would there be no hot water for him but there would be no soap or anything. He got in and turned on the water and began to wash, making sure to be quick about it and then threw his dirty laundry in the hamper and got to the mirror, brushed his teeth, put some get in his hair to prevent any fly-away hairs and to prevent the "M" shape of his hair as he got older and was starting to notice. Goodness knows he didn't want to end up looking a lot like his father, even though part of him knew it was inevitable with time. Just as he finished up with his routine, he heard Gaz knocking on the door.

"Dib! Are you done in there yet! I have to get my stuff done!" Gaz yelled and as she did the door opened and Dib ran to his room with a towel around his waist.

"All yours!" Dib yelled as he shut the door to his room behind him.

"Can't you get dressed in there too?" Gaz said. "I have seen more of you than Tak has sometimes because of that!"

"No time! Hi-Skool starts too early!" Dib said as he shut the door and headed to his closet. Tak looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"You humans have to go through too much in the morning" Tak said as she opened the textbook she had that she was using to work on an history report. "I put off finishing this damned essay because I don't have to take so much time in the morning."

"Oh yeah." Dib said as he pulled a pair of pants out of his closet and began to put them on, tripping on one of the pant legs. "How do Irkens stay clean?"

"Cleansing chalk." Tak pulled out a bar of cleansing chalk and rubbed it all over her with a few bars held in the spider legs of her PAK to speed up the process. Within about sixty seconds she was finished. "There, done."

"Awwwwwww lucky." Dib said as he pulled on his shirt. "You have all the books you need together?"

"Yeah." She said as she put the last of the textbooks in the backpack and turned on her human disguise. "Isn't there an easier way to give you guys information? These textbooks are heavy."

"Apparently nope." Dib said rolling his eyes putting his trench coat on. "I'm going to make a bowl of cereal in the kitchen before Gaz finishes her routine I got my on the last of the Cocosplodies."

"That sounds pretty good." Tak said. "Enough for two in there?"

"Should be." Dib said as he got to the stairs. He looked at the railing and smiled. Tak was the only other one in the house that would see it and he got a brilliant idea. "I want to try something."

"Please no..." Tak said, seeing what he was going to do before he did it. Dib may have been smarter than most humans, but he was still a male trying to impress a female. Thus, stupid things were bound to happen. She looked as Dib sat on the edge of the railing and slid down. It had seemed that this worked for a little bit, Dib was the bottom two steps when the inevitable happened, he fell face first on the floor. Tak skipped down the steps to his aid.

"Made it better than this time. No injuries." Dib said as he got back up.

"Don't do it again." Tak said. "Now let's go get some cereal."

"Fine." Dib said.


	18. Spooning

**Well check one of the previous chapters for a disclaimer as I don't want to state the obvious. This is another chapter that is better drawn not written topic so I am going to try my best here. But anyway enough of my drabble A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib lay back on the bed and sighed. He and Tak had a tough day out spying on Zim that day, trying to find a weakness in his systems. It had amazed Tak how as inept as he was at being an Invader, he had managed to make some sort of formidable defense. She had managed to find some weakness and planed to put a bomb on one of his gnomes when a robot gopher came up and when Tak had tried to get it applied to the gnomes. Suddenly the disheveled gopher robot started dancing in front of them and suddenly opened up a hole in space and time and teleported away in a wormhole. Tak looked up in awe. Not even the smartest of the Vortian scientists she had known of in her travels could cause such a tear and a wormhole like the one the robot gopher did.

"What is going on?" Dib asked.

"I don't know, but some ambient energy destroyed my bombs." Tak said throwing the bomb through the window of Zim's house.

"That sucks." Dib said.

"Head on home." Tak said. "I will join you in a few minutes. If nothing else, I want to steal some of Zim's waffles."

"Okay." Dib said as he went home and laid in his bedroom, waiting for Tak staring at the ceiling. He couldn't understand what was taking Tak so long with the waffles. He sighed and turned on his side, looking at his door waiting for Tak to open the door. Maybe she would have some waffles they could share. All he wanted was to see Tak again. All of a sudden, he felt a hand wrap around his side and pull him close to an unknown body.

"Hey Dib..." Tak said playfully.

"Tak!" Dib said surprised. "I didn't see you there..."

"I came in through the window." Tak smiled. She used one of her spider legs to help and turn Dib to face her. She placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him, pulling him closer.

"I left it open didn't I?" Dib asked.

"Nope." Tak smiled. "I am an Invader you know. This stuff is easy for me. Plus, I love seeing you surprised."

"Any luck with the waffles?" Dib asked.

"Nope, GIR was there and I didn't want to have to dance with him for hours on end." Tak said rolling her eyes. All I wanted was to lay with you and cuddle like this." She put her hand on Dib's hips and moved them closer to his waist.

"Well this is better than destroying Zim any day." Dib said as he moved his hand closer to Tak's antennae knowing that was the spot she loved to have him touch and he was the only one that she would allow to touch there.

"I love you Dib." Tak said as he ran his hand on her antennae

"I love you too Tak." Dib said as he kissed her cheek while she ran her hands around his waist.

"This is wonderful." She said.

"I know." Dib said as he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tak said again as she continued to cuddle up to him.


	19. Doing Something Together

**As you know, I do not own Invader Zim okay? Sorry for the late update on this one, but life sucks. Job hunting and all that. I was reading other 30 OTP challenges for the idea on that. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the drabble.**

"Why do we have to do this again?" Tak said holding the crying robotic baby in her arms. As a senior their health class project was to take care of a baby robot to get a grade.

"Well you aren't alone on this, I have to as well. The Skool thought that if both boys and girls had to do it on their own, it would discourage teen pregnancy or something like that. I think someone got upset for no reason and sued so we all have to do it." Dib said as his robot baby started crying. He looked on the back at the set of card keys you could put in the slot to simulate an action you would do to a real baby. He put in the "feeding" card and the baby went quiet.

"Well, so far you are doing better than Gaz is." Tak laughed. Dib looked over at Gaz and saw she had taped over the speaker to let you know the baby was crying and plugged headphones into her Gameslave 2 ignoring it.

"And she is doing better than Zim." Dib said laughing. Tak looked over where Zim was getting yelled at by the teacher.

"ZIM, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The teacher yelled at him. They had only received the robotic baby at the end of class.

"Zim could not stand the crying of this Earth spawn filth worm baby! So I destroyed it!" Zim yelled as the robotic baby lay on the floor with a laser gun mark though the middle.

"Maybe that idiot has the right idea..." Tak said as she went into an alcove in the girls' room and pulled out her laser gun and aimed it at the robotic baby.

"Well, at least do what Gaz did if you are going to neglect it. But I have a better idea." Dib smiled.

"You? You usually do your assignments honestly." Tak said with a skeptical look on her face.

"It's easy. The crying is a random program algorithm that can easily be tapped and all I have to do is changed the 10 line when a cry is initiated to send a response to the teacher's computer that the correct card was used. Easy as pie." Dib said as he plugged the charger into his computer and then hacked into the radio frequency that the baby used to send messaged to the teacher's computer.

"But what if the teacher gets suspicious that you are doing so well?" Tak asked.

"Simple. Parts of the program will act like the codes for the wrong keys were put in to seem like I was guessing and trying different things. The teacher will be none the wiser and I will still get an A." Dib smiled. "Want an A too?" He asked Tak.

"Yes." Tak said handing over the baby to Dib, who put the same program into her robotic baby as well. "I have better things to do than take care of a robot baby. Why you humans can't make your young like us Irkens do, by artificial wombs that robots take care of, I don't know."

"Well, they would do better than most human parents." Dib said.

"Well, that can be said." Tak smiled.

"What do you want to do now that we have passed our assignment?" Dib smiled.

"Anything with you." Tak said as they walked out of the hall and to the cafeteria. "But maybe we should have lunch at the pizza place down the road. It should be quieter..."

Dib looked around at the cafeteria and saw that half the class who was eating lunch had crying robot babies. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He kissed Tak on the cheek and headed out with her, arm in arm. "We are never having kids, even if it was biologically possible."

"I think it is, but birth control is a will thing in Irken biology." Tak said. "But yeah. No kids never."


	20. In Formal Wear

**If you don't know by the 19th drabble I don't own Invader Zim, then you have serious issues. I don't know how well this one will turn out, but this is drabble work. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the drabble!**

"Why do we have to wear this stuff?" Tak asked as she tugged at the sleeves of her dress. "It is highly uncomfortable and it doesn't breathe." She took a piece of paper off the desk and fanned herself with it.

"I don't like it either but it has to be done. Dad is winning yet another award for one of his inventions, I can't even remember which one anymore, and he has asked us to show up to be with him. I think this one he managed to find passageways into other dimensions. Although I think it was notes he stole from this Dr. Drake guy that used to work in his labs before he went off on his own. Haven't heard much from that guy." Dib explained.

"Oh. So he has to bring his kids to this one." Tak said.

"Oh Gaz hates this as much as you do. She has to wear a frilly dress that is hard to hide her Gameslave in." Dib said as he finished tying his tie.

"You men are lucky. Your formal wear isn't much different than your normal wear." Tak said as she headed down the stairs.

"What? You and Gaz wear dresses all the time." Dib said.

"Yes. But those ones are comfortable." Gaz said looking over at Dib with an angered look.

"Let's get ready kids." Professor Membrane said tying his bow-tie. "Our ride is here to take us to the University hall where I will be getting my award." They headed out the door and to the outside where a limo was waiting for them. Dib took a seat on the end and Tak curled up next to him, laying her head in his lap. While this affair they had to go to was sure to be boring, there was free food, so if nothing else, they would hide at the hors d'oeuvres table and snack. Most were things Tak could eat, so there would be no problem.

Once they arrived, Professor Membrane met up with the Dean of the University and headed off talking with him. Gaz, once she saw Professor Membrane was away, pulled out her Gameslave 2 and headed to the library where she would play the plausible denablity of research. That and some of the best gamers hung out there so she would actually find a challenge in the opponents.

"Wanna go inside?" Dib asked.

"Sure. They have snacks right?" Tak said.

"All you can eat." Dib smiled.

"I guess that will make up for the horribleness of these clothes." Tak said.

"I don't think they are horrid. You look beautiful in them." Dib said kissing Tak..

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Dib said pulling her close, and kissing her deeply.

"That was better than any snack." Tak said.

"Thanks." Dib smiled. "Now, let's get some free food."

"Yeah." Tak said. "I love you Dib."

"I love you too Tak." Dib smiled as they looked at all the delicious snacks on the tables in front of them.


	21. Dancing

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? This challenge is called "Dancing", something I don't think that Dib or Tak would do a lot but then again, I can do something with it. Enough with A/N, on with the drabble!**

Dib and Tak stood at the punch bowl at the school dance. It had been a boring night, one where they mostly sat in the dark, talking, drinking punch and sometimes making out for a few minutes before someone came too close. The main reason that they had agreed to show up at this dance because Zim and Gaz were going to be there and it was certain something bad was going to happen. Zim was known for havoc and destruction and with Gaz getting closer and closer to Zim, which caused Dib great concern. Gaz was his sister after all. Dib kept an eye on Gaz, knowing that one day he would have to protect her.

"You really care about your sister huh?" Tak asked placing her hand on Dib's knee.

"Yeah. I don't want her to get involved with Zim." Dib said.

"I know what you mean..." Tak said. She knew all too well how Zim was and while she didn't care too much for Gaz on a personal level, she was important to Dib, so she needed to help keep him safe.

"So, had enough of cheese puffs and imitation fruit punch?" Dib asked as he looked back over at Tak.

"I think it's cherry." Tak said sipping her punch. "For some reason, I can handle cherry products in water. I have no idea why but cherry and grape do well with me, real or powdered fake mix." She looked at the cup again. "Maybe in the chemical make-up of the flavors it cancels out the effects of water on Irken physiology."

"Maybe." Dib said as he got a few of the prepackaged store brand cookies placed out and sat back beside Tak. He looked over at the other couples at the dance. Sure, everyone already thought of Dib and Tak as weird to begin with and it didn't bother him but the closeness he could see in the others that he wanted to share with Tak. Sure, they had already been very close and physical in ways that could not be imitated on the dance floor, but not everything had to be making out or sex. He then looked back over to Zim, who seemed to keep himself under control, at least while Gaz was around.

Dib had really liked Tak and while she was going to think it was corny as hell, he had wanted to dance with her, at least a little bit. He didn't want to any fast dances like they had been playing the past few songs, but when it got to the slower ones, he would ask Tak to dance. But she had to be convinced that it was a good idea. He moved closer to her and sighed. "So, Tak how would you like dance some time?"

"Why?" Tak asked.

"Because..." He looked over and saw Zim and Gaz, "... we could keep an eye on Zim while we are doing that to keep an eye on him. You know, as an undercover act."

Tak sighed. Yes, she did want to dance with Dib but she couldn't stand the idea of them dancing together like the rest of the brainless scum. But it was romantic and she felt close to him. She knew why he wanted to dance and that was from pure love and nothing more, but he couldn't admit that to a girl like Tak. Human or Irken, she wouldn't go for dancing without a good reason. "Sure." Tak said. "But wait for a slow song...we can get closer for spying without arousing suspicion."

"Fine." Dib said as he finished his punch. Fortunately for them, a slow song started to play. Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply." started to play. At this, they headed to the dance floor close, but not too close to Zim and Gaz.

"Guess they could not get anything from recent years, stuff that is nearly 20 years old?" Tak asked.

"Is that a bad thing? Would you rather me adore you to a song with a lyric called 'face down, ass up in bed'?" Dib said as he kissed Tak on the cheek.

"You got a point. Besides, during my research of Earth's contemporary history, needed to blend in with the crowd." Tak said covering up the fact she kind of liked 90's music in the first place.

"Well, I feel this way about you. Truly, madly and deeply." Dib said as he pulled Tak closer and danced in place with her.

"But you won't bathe with me in the sea." Tak laughed as she stood on her toes and kissed Dib on the lips. "I love you Dib."

"I love you too Tak." Dib said kissing her, not caring at all about Zim and Gaz.


	22. Cooking

**See any of the other 20 prompts for a disclaimer. If you don't know it by now, you have severe problems. But I am sure you don't want me disparaging your intelligence, you want DATR, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Tak sat down at the dinner table tapping her fingers. Dib had said he would be back from the store shortly with all the supplies he was going to need to make dinner for them tonight, but that was nearly an hour ago. She had suggested he take the car, as at the age of 18, he had his driver's license and it would make the trip quicker, but he said something about conserving gas and since the grocery store was only a few blocks down the road, he decided to just walk. That was before a rain storm came in and Tak was concerned it slowed him down. As she put on the paste suit she had built into her PAK when she came to Earth for protection from the rain, Dib opened the door and sighed. "That was some storm. After I had to fight off a pair of vampire wombats."

"Vampire wombats?" Tak asked.

"Zim was in the check out line in front of me and then saw me and somehow had two vampire wombats in his PAK." Dib said.

"Sounds like him." Tak said. "So what did you get?" Dib had wanted to surprise her, but she would not allow it. She wanted to help him in the preparation of the food.

"Well remember our date at Bloaty's about two weeks ago?" Dib said. "The one with the disappointing pizza?"

"Well, as it is one of the few foods I am good at, I decided I would show you what real pizza that is homemade is like." He pulled out pizza crust mix, tomato sauce, a mixture of mozzarella, provolone and asiago cheese, pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms, sausage, olives, bacon bits, sweet red onion and a buttery oregano sauce to go on the crust.

"This seems like more than Bloaty's uses..." Tak said. "I think that the cheese and pepperoni they have come preassembled."

"I'd believe it." Dib said as he poured the pizza crust mix into a bowl and added the water and egg to make the dough. "The only way to make a good pizza is by hand. Gaz would always just order in but I knew I could do better and when Dad started letting me do all the shopping pretty much, I strived to make a good pizza."

"So, want me to help roll the dough?" Tak said.

"Nah. I will need your help with the topping of it." Dib said as he rolled out the dough into a perfect circle, then curled in the sides and spread the butter sauce over the crust. Then he opened the pizza sauce jar and spread a thin layer over the crust of the body of the pizza. "Now comes the fun part."

"Toppings?" Tak said. She had not made much Earth food, all she could really do was sandwiches and things that had directions on the box.

"Yep." Dib said as he took a handful of cheese from the bag and began spreading it around. Tak took a handful and spread it around herself. They each took handfuls and spread it around until there was the entire bag of cheese on the pizza. Dib then got out the toppings and opening the packages, jars and cans each item was in, laid it out on the table and placed them around the pizza. "Now here, grab what you want and just place it on there. Make sure there isn't too much in one spot."

"Okay." Tak said with a mischievous smile. She looked at the bag of pepperoni Dib got, and after seeing him sneak a few bites, decided there was plenty to spare and threw some of the extra at Dib.

"Hey!" Dib laughed. He picked up the sausage and threw some at Tak in retaliation. He then put some on the pizza and then moved on to the green peppers.

"You won't get by that easy!" Tak said as she took the jar of mushrooms and began to pelt Dib with them.

"Make sure some get on the pizza!" Dib said as he took the olives, skipping some onto the pizza and then to Tak.

"Of course!" Tak said as she threw the onions at Dib, causing the last to fall onto the pizza.

"All we have left is bacon bits." Dib said as he spread them around on the pizza and took the pizza to the oven, stepping over tossed toppings in the process. He shut the oven door and sat down beside Tak.

"Looks like we got more on the floor and each other than the pizza." Tak laughed.

"Don't you think I didn't expect that?" Dib said with a wink.

"You sneaky bastard!" Tak said as she threw a stray pepperoni on him.

"I love you Tak." Dib said as he ate the pepperoni and tossed a few green peppers at Tak.

"I love you too Dib." Tak said as she caught the green peppers and ate them.


	23. In Battle Side by Side

**See any of the other 21 prompts if you need a disclaimer. This day's prompt is "In battle, side by side," Which I feel a little confident about as this is something I have worked with in my DATR fic 'Taboo'. But enough of my shameless self promotion, on with the fic!**

Tak looked back as she readied her laser gun. It had happened. She had not expected it to, but it did. The Armada had come to to Earth, ready to Invade. She was certain that Zim was only an exile, not really to be taken seriously by the Empire. Dib had told her from the information Zim gave to the Tallest, there was no good reason for them to come. That never stopped them before. The Irken Empire had conquered Vort who used to be one of their biggest and best allies. Tak looked at the data Dib had stolen from Zim's computers and saw nothing of interest to Irk. They had their own snack food production and it was too far away to be worth it. Even if they came only for Tallest Purple's brand new affinity for curly fries, the recipe was only too easy for the Royal Snack Cooks to make.

"Maybe they are making bigger moves for the Empire to take others." Dib said. "You have an outpost on Earth, which is on the total opposite side of the Milky Way, you can control all the galaxy easier."

"You're right." Tak said smacking her face. "How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid. This is war." Dib said as he loaded his grandfather's old .30-06 hunting rifle and aimed at the power pack of one of the Mechadoomers. The shot fired out and cut off the batteries it was running off of and it fell to the ground.

"How did you get so good with that?" Tak asked. She had never recalled seeing Dib with a gun, nor even knowing anyone in the Membrane household having one. She had taken him out to try and learn her laser guns but could never quite get the hang of it. But here he was sniping Mechadoomer battery packs at the one minuscule spot they had total failure at.

"I snuck out to Las Vegas to try to get to Area 51 only to be chased off by the TSA when I snuck into the cargo hold of the plane that goes there one summer and found the one person in that town of 603,000 with hair like mine. Turns out he was a preacher and my grandfather. He and my dad had a falling out when he went to college. He offered to teach me how to shoot when I mentioned the Bigfoot hunting I did. Think he only heard hunting. When you are hunting crypids, you need to be able to defend yourself. But before I headed home, he gave me his rifle saying that it was the last time he was going to need it." Dib explained. "I know my family is weird." Before Tak could say anything.

"No, that is interesting. We can take out the Mechadoomers before we go in for hand to hand and close quarters battle." Tak said. She was unofficially made commander of the small squad they had managed to make. It was a few humans who had their lives destroyed by the Irkens and had loved ones killed and Gaz. Tak and Gaz were the close quarters specialists. Gaz was also in charge of torture because of how she got her Gameslave 2 from Iggins and Tak knew that would scare Irkens to death. "How many are left in front of that power station? That one supplies The Massive with snacks. As dumb as it sounds, that will weaken the Tallest."

"Gotcha." Dib said as he put the cross-hairs of the scope on the battery pack of one of the last three Mechadoomers and took a breath. Pulling the trigger, saw the one fall and then reloaded to take down the other two. Once they were down, two Irken guards came out and looked around at the devastation.

"Take them out sniper." Tak said, her years of Invader and military training said kicking in.

"I got them in my sights." Dib said as he aimed at the center of their chests and made sure the ammo he was using would go through to the PAKs and kill the guards.

"Good Dib." Tak said with a smile. She had always loved Dib for his heart, but knowing that he could defend her and help her fight in battle only made her love him even more. "Get ready to charge!" Tak said as the small squad turned up and took their hand to hand weapons and a few pistols and got ready to head to the power station, install a bomb and run off.

"You ready Tak?" Dib asked as he put the sling of his rifle over his shoulder.

"Almost." Tak said as she looked into Dib's eyes. There was a good chance that they could die in this attempt, so she pulled Dib in close and kissed him deeply, wrapping her hands around him and holding him close, putting all of her passion into the kiss. "I love you Dib." She said with a slight tear in her eye.

"I love you too Tak." Dib said wiping her eyes then wiped his eyes.

"Now, let's try to free Earth from the Irken Empire." Tak said. "CHARGE!"


	24. Arguing

**As you should know by now, I do not own Invader Zim okay? Today's challenge is "Arguing" so here is what I managed to come up with. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib looked at the door with a broken heart. Tak had a few points but he was too stupid to listen. It had all started earlier that day when he shoved Tak out of the way when Professor Membrane came home while she was not in her human disguise. Dib then opened the closet door and helped her out of the door. She took her hand from his and tapped her foot.

"What was that all about?" Tak asked.

"You know my dad doesn't believe in aliens." Dib said.

"So, you think that your dad seeing you date an alien would make him believe?" Tak said.

"It would hurt us more than anything!" Dib said. "He would have me locked up in some sort of mental home and you would be shipped off to some area like Area 51 and be cut up and autopsied!"

"Your dad does seem to care!" Tak said yelling at Dib.

"But as you said he's a brilliant idiot. He would not be the type of dad to see that and suddenly change all his mind view on something he had tried to deny for decades now!" Dib yelled back. "He would just act on what would be good for his Professor Membrane image."

Tak looked away and scoffed. It was all coming off to her as Dib only cared about making his father look good. _Part of you knows he is right..._ Tak said. But still. Dib had more power than he realized. Maybe this would convince his father to believe and then he could expand human knowledge and his concern was not founded. She knew also that Dib was a fighter at heart and would save her but in what he said, he would just accept being locked up as an insane lunatic. "You don't realize the power you have." Tak said, suppressing the tear she felt.

"I have no power when it comes to my dad!" Dib yelled.

"How come Zim can prance about here with Gaz and your dad doesn't say anything?" Tak yelled. "He can't be so stupid that he thinks his pitiful disguise is a medical condition? Nothing like that is documented!"

"Yeah but he thinks it is a new disease no one discovered before." Dib said rolling his eyes. "He wants to be the first to name it, identify it and to cure it. He has taken some of Zim's DNA and tried to crack the code."

"And he won't discover it is not human?" Tak asked.

"I don't think he could accept the idea." Dib said.

"So, because I am smart enough to make my disguise look proper, I can't get away with being myself around your father? You will wait until the time when humans accept the idea aliens exist before you tell him the truth? What if we do have kids somehow when we are older? How would you tell him that his grandchildren aren't even fully human?" Tak yelled.

"Don't ask, don't tell." Dib said. "Look, I love you too much to let you be cut up on some examination table and left for dead. What does it even matter anyway to you what my father or humanity thinks anyway?! I thought you were of my thought of everyone is an idiot!"

"What it means is that you can't be honest with your idiotic father and you can't be honest with me! It means you don't accept me as Irken! I bet you think that I am on the same level as Zim and we all are just mindless drones who cannot think for themselves!" Tak yelled.

"You know that is not true!" Dib yelled.

"What the fuck else am I supposed to think?" Tak yelled.

"I love you." Dib said.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. You just love how I look in my human disguise." Tak said as she walked out the door and slammed it shut.


	25. Making Up Afterwards

**I do not own Invader Zim, as I have said in the previous 23 prompts. But you don't want me to get sassy with you, so yeah. This prompt is "Making Up Afterwards." and this is how I figured it would go. But hey, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Tak stormed out the door, feeling the concussion of the shock wave of slamming it as she headed down the sidewalk. She had thought that Dib was smarter than the rest of them. She thought he knew she was not like the rest of the Irken race. But it had felt like he was just like the rest of humanity. _He's nothing but a selfish bastard who thinks more about how he wants to protect humanity than he does my heart. He is probably just using me to get all the intel he needs to fight the Armada. And I was stupid enough to fall for the act!_ Tak thought as she kicked a trash can in the park half way across the soccer field.

"You okay missy?" the soccer coach said.

"You wish I was." Tak said looking away, which happened to be at the bench they made out during the meteor shower in. "Where the fuck is the fucking bathroom in this stupid fucking park?"

"Over there..." The coach said as she ran to the bathroom, locking herself in the stall. She couldn't allow anyone to find out she had broken down and had feelings like she did for Dib. She had to present her warrior side. She headed to the handicapped stall at end of the restroom. _I should just destroy this whole fucking planet. I would kill two bastards at once._ She thought as she took a pocket knife and drew a crude picture of the globe and then crossed it out over and over again. _But he was right. Humanity wouldn't accept the idea of aliens unless the Armada took over. But I can't have the planet Invaded just so I don't have to wear a disguise. The Tallest would be worse than the scientists at Area 51. They are being scientists there, the Tallest would have no mercy and find my relationship with Dib betrayal unless I betray him. I hate being an Irken._ Tak thought as she stared at the other bathroom graffiti on the walls. She then crossed out every heart with couple's initials on it. Love is a lie. As she looked at the walls, she saw a Z and a G in a heart with a skull by the G and the Irken symbol by the Z and she scribbled out the letters with rage until none of it was left. If they could not be disturbed then why did she and Dib have to be? It wasn't fair. She heard the door open and saw the familiar scythe of Dib's hair and walked to the last stall.

"Tak?" He asked knocking on the door. "You in there?"

"What do you want?" Tak asked curtly.

"I want to say I am sorry. I was being overly paranoid about something happening to you. I still don't think that my dad would believe the truth even if we told him, but I was afraid if he did learn, he would hand you over to the CIA or something sick like that." Dib said looking down at his feet.

"I know. You were right on that. Humans wouldn't acknowledge an alien's existence unless I called the Armada, and for a split second, I did think about doing that, but that would be even worse for us in the end. Maybe we should go off your 'Don't ask, don't tell' thing." Tak said, hating to admit that Dib was right on that matter.

"I am sure we could find a way some day. Maybe when my dad is on his deathbed, but the confession might finish him off." Dib said.

Tak laughed slightly to herself. "Yeah, I could see that happening. God forbid he find out about what Zim and Gaz do."

"God, that gives me a heart attack myself." Dib said.

"How did you find me?" Tak asked.

"The soccer coach out there mentioned a very angry young woman who asked where the bathroom was." Dib said. "That and it wasn't hard to follow your path of destruction."

Tak laughed again. "I am dangerous when mad."

"I know. If you come out, I won't bring it up again. And if you want my dad to know now, I will tell him" Dib said.

"Nah, that idiot doesn't need to know." Tak said as she came out of the stall. "I am sorry for getting mad at you. You did have some points there."

"I am sorry for acting like I was ashamed of you. I am not." Dib said as he kissed Tak on the cheek.

"I love you Dib." Tak said.

"I love you too Tak." Dib said. "Now let's get out of the bathroom. There is a bench with our name on it."

"I'll put it there." Tak smiled pulling out her pocket knife. Dib then peered in the stall and saw all her angry graffiti.

"Only if you do it nicely." Dib said as they walked to the bench.


	26. Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes

**See any of the other chapters for a disclaimer. If you need one by now, you have issues. But enough of that. Today's prompt is "gazing into each others eyes" and I don't know how long it will be, as this is another one better for fanart than fanfic but here goes nothing. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib and Tak were just laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had just put a map of the universe that they had painted under Tak's guidance on the ceiling. They had taken midnight blue paint and then for the galaxies and the stars in glow in the dark paint. It was amazing how much Dib did not know from just looking though his telescope, even though it was very powerful. Tak told him things that he had never even known. He hadn't known what the famous galaxies like the Eagle Head and Eye of God looked like up close nor did he know about the types of aliens that lived there. It was a fascinating story that he had to paint himself. He had put where Irk was on there and while Tak scoffed at the idea, Dib had said that a map was a map and a planet could not be left out if most of the population were idiots. At this, Tak had to agree as Earth was on many of the maps she had in her collection. She told Dib where Dirt was but at that one, she had to leave the room for a little bit until he was done. She could not bear to see the name of the planet she was wrongly forced to work on.

"It's lovely work." Tak said. "Even though you put Irk and Dirt on there..."

"A map is a map my dear." Dib said. "Plus it gives me a good insight to the size of the Irken Empire. You say they had nothing to do with that Tamaran planet over there?"

"Yeah. A peace treaty was signed. The Tamarainans are very peaceful but they can kick your butt if they are crossed and to be honest, their weakest soldiers could take out most of the Irken elites. The Tallest knew this and left them alone." Tak explained.

"Well, Earth is pretty far out of the way, so unless they get a wild and irrational idea in their heads, they won't stop here. Besides, you don't Invade where you sent an exile." Dib said looking at the small Irken symbols next to the names of Invaded planets.

"That's good news for me." Tak said as she looked at the map. "I don't give a fuck about Irk anymore and all I want is a life with you." She took Dib's hand in hers a small ring glittering in the fading light.

"You know that ring was my mother's. It was given to me after her funeral and my dad kept it safe for the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Dib said as he turned off Tak's disguise, looking into her violet eyes, catching the last rays of sunset in them as they reflected off her eyes. It was the most beautiful sight he could ever think of. He had given her the ring as he started college, working on a double PhD of Biology and Astronomy, legit degrees his dad would help him with but he could use to further his paranormal investigation. With his intelligence he had been able to breeze through most of the required classwork and work on his PhD thesis at his dad's labs.

"Well that means so much." Tak said with a slight tear forming in her eyes. She knew the regard that Dib had for his mother so it meant much more to her. She looked into his eyes seeing the slight glimmer that had no reason to be there logically. His deep hazel eyes held so much to her that she could not quite explain. Many had said the eyes were the window to the soul and she could tell that Dib had a good soul. He had respected her and her past and over looked the fact that she was Irken, even though he had spent a lot of time trying to stop Zim. In fact they got together on the philosophy of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." But it had grown from an alliance to something deeper. Night started to fall and the glow in the dark stars were reflecting in the wide glossiness of Tak's purple eyes.

"I can see the stars in your eyes." Dib smiled.

"I have seen those stars with my eyes." Tak said.

"Well, you captured the beauty of them in your eyes." Dib said kissing Tak on the lips.

"Your eyes have the soul of an angel in them. We never really believed in them on Irk, but I absorbed some of the local culture." Tak smiled.

"I love you Tak." Dib said as he held her close.

"I love you too Dib." Tak said as she kissed him deeply.


	27. Getting Married

**You know the drill by now, so I shouldn't have to say who owns what. This day's prompt is "Getting married." I have been waiting forever to do this one as I had a few funny scenes pictured for awhile so here goes nothing. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib stood at the altar with a nervous gulp. Sure he and Tak were together for years now and they had finally agreed that once he had graduated college and got his degrees, they would get married. Now, in the humid July weather, the day had finally come. A month earlier was Dib's graduation and it was then that they had made all the arrangements. Now neither one of them had many friends, just associates and it was decided to make it more personal they would have a small, simple ceremony with Dib's family. But even this posed an issue. Dib and Tak needed a best man and a maid of honor. Since Dib did not want to ask his dad to be best man, and Tak needed a maid of honor, Gaz agreed to be the maid of honor for Tak under one, harsh condition. It was that for Gaz to be maid of honor, Zim had to be Dib's best man. Reluctantly, they agreed as it was mostly a family affair anyway, but that did not make it less bearable.

"So, Dib stink, what did you do to Tak to make her agree to this? She's a great Irken as much as I hate to admit it and why would she waist her time with an idiot like you?" Zim taunted.

"Shut it." Dib said. "You are only here because we need witnesses and my dad alone isn't enough. Gaz dragged you here and I would think you would have enough decency to respect that."

"Oh Gaz's idea was brilliant I have to say." Zim laughed.

"I really don't care, this is Tak and mine's big day, so you can cram it." Dib said as the wedding march started to play. The doors opened up and Gaz came walking down the aisle first with a dark purple dress with light purple lace trim on the shoulders that fell on her shoulders and held a bouquet of purple roses in her hand. It was all Tak's idea, and once she threatened Gaz to go with it or else, she reluctantly agreed. However it was forced that for her compliance the same terms of wearing whatever the hell she assigned for when the favor had to be returned for when she did marry Zim. They had an agreement like Dib and Tak's on the matter, but Gaz had another few years of design and management before she could run her own game design company that could run the GameSlave out of business and with the Irken technology of Zim's she would secretly infuse into the games, she would rule the industry. Tak didn't look forward to it, and accepting that in less than 5 years, Zim would legally be related to her as an in-law was something she could not help. Once Gaz got to her position beside where Tak would stand, Tak headed down the aisle wearing a white dress with a deep purple front panel and trim holding a bouquet of blue and purple roses, both favorite colors of Dib and Tak and looked into Dib's eyes.

"You look more beautiful than I ever could have imaged this to be." Dib said holding Tak's hands. At this a preacher (who happened to have ties to the Swollen Eyeball) stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to witness the union of Dib Membrane and Tak Mann," He said reading the faux last name Tak used for any official business on Earth that required a surname. She had to admit it was a corny idea that Dib had to use for it, but it worked. "Now before we begin the vows, does anyone object to this marriage?" At this Zim began to stand up, but Tak cast him a death glance and pulled few of the roses away to show Zim a laser gun pointed directly at his squeedlyspooch, so he sat back down. After looking around, the preacher continued, "Dib, if you please."

"Tak, you are the first and only girl that I have connected with and could ever find that would stand and love a man like me. I admit I am not the most popular guy and you could probably find someone who matches your skill better." With this Zim sniggered, thinking that as a mere human Dib would never connect with Tak and the Irkens were superior but Dib looked back and motioned his finger across his neck and then pointed to Zim and continued. "But as time passed, I knew we were meant to be out of this huge wide universe that we are the only ones who would click with each other. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you Tak."

Tak blushed and said her own. "I never was perfect and I had a very sordid past that you are more than well aware of. But you love me despite any mistakes I have made and any flaws that I may have. You mean more than anything ever could to me and if we spent the rest of eternity together, I would be happier than I ever thought possible. I love you Dib."

"That was sweet." The preacher said. "Now Tak, do you promise to love and honor this man in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you shall live?"

"I do," Tak said.

"Dib, do you promise to love and honor this lovely young lady in sickness and in health, richer or poorer for better or for worse as long as you shall live?"

"I do" Dib said gazing into Tak's eyes.

"With that, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said as Dib pulled Tak close and kissed her deeply, she tossed her bouquet aside and held Dib close. "May I present to you, Mr and Mrs. Dib Membrane."

"This has been so lovely!" Professor Membrane said wiping his eyes. Dib looked up and rolled his eyes. If it was this tear-jerking for his, Dib did not want to see him when Gaz got married. Fathers broke down a lot when their daughters got married.


	28. One of their Birthdays

**As you should know by now, I do not own Invader Zim okay? Now after seeing a Weird Al "Your Horoscope for Today" video with Dib at the Scorpio part, I kind of made his birthday around then. No date was given, so I picked one. The prompt is "One of their birthdays" so you will see what I come up with. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the drabble!**

Tak looked out the window and sighed. It was getting late and she was worried about Dib. He was starting his new job at the University in their brand new paranormal studies department. She had hoped that he would be able to get this day off for a couple of reasons. It was his birthday of course but it being the middle of November, the sleet and rain made driving difficult. Tak could navigate the worst of the Asteroid Belt in her ship and Dib was getting to be rather decent in piloting, he could avoid most obstacles but reentry was always a challenge. Dib had taught Tak once they were married and bought their own house how to drive human cars, but she never liked driving when the weather was bad. Pretty much when winter came, she stopped driving. Dib found this funny. A master of weaponry, combat and interstellar travel could hardly drive a car. Tak just would smack him in the face when he brought it up and move on. _I should just perfect the cloaking device and make it so that it looks like an airplane or whatever when I need to go out..._ Tak said looking at her ship. After nearly 10 years, they had gotten it fixed after Dib had attempted to, but now Tak was thinking of improvements. _Why I never thought of cloaking before, I will never know._

Tak then looked over to the spread at the kitchen she had set up for Dib's birthday. There was a pizza, chips, soda and a big chocolate cake with the Swollen Eyeball sign in the frosting. Tak had attempted to make the cake herself, but after three fires in the oven, she broke down and went to the bakery to have it made to her specifications after threatening the baker multiple times. She then looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30, the time Dib's last class usually let out, meaning he would be home in about half an hour if there wasn't a student asking too many questions as what happened sometimes. Then again, she hoped there was none of those infamous college students who tried to hit on their professors. And there was a real risk of that as Dib was now, of this day, only 26 years old and close to the age of many of the students. But then again, rumor had it his wife was really jealous after the incident in the library where a girl from one of his classes ran into her in the tax law section and came out with a broken arm and black eye.

Tak lay back and kept an eye on the clock. It was now 6:00. _Calm down, this weather is the type they have people drive slow in..._. As this thought popped in her head, she heard Dib's car pull up and the door shut and his footsteps on the pathway. She got into position over the entryway and turned her paste suit on just in case he was soaked to the bone. He turned the knob of the house and took his black wool winter trench coat off hanging it up when Tak jumped from her hidden position and onto Dib, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Dib said rubbing his elbow. "I didn't see you there!"

"And you call yourself a paranormal investigator." Tak said rolling her eyes. "You know as well as I do that they don't come out and say, 'Hello! I am a paranormal phenomenon! Investigate me!"

"You sure didn't." Dib said kissing Tak on the cheek.

"And after all these years, you still fall for some of the oldest tricks I can pull." Tak said.

"Comes with being married to one of the Irken Elite..." Dib said rolling his eyes.

"DON'T GO IN THE KITCHEN YET!" Tak said.

"Why?" Dib asked.

"You do know what happened on this planet 26 years ago this day?" Tak asked.

"A death squad composed of El Salvadoran army troops kills six Jesuit priests and two others at Jose Simeon Canas University?" Dib asked.

"Ummm someone told you about that?" Tak asked.

"The Political Science professor gave me a birthday card and he is kind of weird of that. One of the English professors got reminded her 2nd birthday was the same day of the LA Riots by him." Dib said.

"Weirdo." Tak said. "So how was work today?"

"The usual." Dib said "And no, no one has hit on me since you beat up that girl in the library"

"Well 26 years ago today you were born and in the kitchen I have a spread of your favorites." Tak said as she led Dib in and he looked at it all.

"Actually..." Dib said smiling at Tak's gesture but then getting a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have been thinking of something else I would like to do for my birthday in the bedroom."

"That sounds better than my cliched attempt at cooking." Tak said kissing Dib deeply. "I love you Dib."

"I love you too Tak." Dib said.

"Happy birthday." Tak said as she was picked up by Dib and he carried her to the bedroom.


	29. Doing something ridiculous

**As you should know by now, I do not own Invader Zim okay? This prompt is "Something Ridiculous" and this was what I thought of. But I am sure you don't care about my author's notes, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

It was early on a Saturday night and Dib and Tak had decided they were going to go out for the first time in months. They both had been busy with their new jobs, Dib as a Paranormal Studies Professor and Tak as a women's self defense instructor with the reputation of being one of the toughest in town. People thought you would learn how to break a man's neck and get away with it there all from rumors. Which this happened to be great for business as Tak had a waiting list of 3 months for people to get to their first class. Plus, she could charge a very high amount to do so. With emerging careers, they could hardly find time for each other, but they finally managed to get a day where they were off on the same Saturday, so it was a date. However, Tak didn't want to go out to eat some place, as lately, a lot of the food in restaurants in town, whether they were by carelessness, tainted ingredients or her Irken physiology was making her sick. Dib thought it was too cliched and he still had a popular reputation as the new professor and many of the girls who tried to hit on him, worked at the restaurants in town. Last thing he wanted to happen was the town's leading self-defense instructor beating a waitress half to death.

"Well, this place looks dingy and lame." Tak said. "Let's go there."

"A dingy and lame place?" Dib asked.

"Well, dingy and lame means not many people would be there so we can have time alone." Tak said. "It is a small karaoke bar in Little Tokyo that some suspect is a front for the Yakuza."

"A bad karaoke bar is a front for the Yakuza?" Dib said rolling his eyes.

"You never had to do illegal things under a powerful government's radar have you? It is too much work to run a nice place well and you don't want some affluent, do goody people coming in seeing a guy bound and gagged. Also, you won't believe how hard it is to cover up the sound of someone who was no good on his loan getting beat up." Tak explained.

"You work for some alien mob or something before you came to Earth?" Dib asked.

"I can't say much that you didn't figure out." Tak smiled. "But I don't want to beat up ditsy co-eds who think my man is hot, so that is where I want to go."

"Better than nothing..." Dib said as they headed out to the dingy karaoke bar.

When they arrived, they took a seat in the corner and picked up a menu and looked around. The menu was simple, sushi, ramen and sake, much of it was made with ingredients bought from the Asian section of the local grocery store. _Well at least they didn't settle with the regular stuff, they bought from the Asian food section..._ Dib thought as he looked at the menu.

"Can I help you?" An irate young man said walking up to the table.

"A bottle of sake and two glasses please. And an order of California rolls, half with tuna half with just vegetables." Tak said simply.

"And for the sir?" The waiter said turning to Dib.

"Ummm... add an egg roll order too?" He said as the waiter turned around and headed to the kitchen, where Dib was sure their order was being made in a microwave.

"Now, let's try the Karaoke. They are going to make the food quickly, but take forever getting it here." Tak said. "I was here once. You had a science conference and I just wandered in out of boredom."

"Oh." Dib said. "Don't you need to be trashed on Sake before you do this?"

"Nope. Helps, I won't lie, but it is kinda fun. You know how you humans sing in the shower? Well this is like that for me." Tak headed up to the machine and picked "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance. "Join me! No one is going to care. The Yakuza have better things to worry about than a couple singing badly while waiting on substandard Japanese food."

Dib sighed. She did have a point there. "Okay, just hope you will forgive my bad singing voice."

"That's what this is all about." Tak said as the music began.

" _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl, And we crawl, And we crawl! you be my detonator" _They both sang when all of a sudden the waiter headed up to the machine and pressed the pause button.

"Food's ready. Go get trashed and eat it before it gets worse." He said. "I prefer wide-eyes trashed performing."

"Fine." Tak said as they headed back to the table. "I do better trashed anyway."

"You're a riot Tak." Dib said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, I have wanted to see you sing trashed for ages mister!" Tak said as she poured Dib a glass of Sake. "I'm driving tonight. Irkens sober up fast."

"You're on!" Dib said.

"Miyuki, I love you Dib." Tak laughed.

"I love you too Tak. I wouldn't do this with anyone else." Dib said kissing Tak on the cheek. "But don't post this on the internet."

"Oh, I may be a cold hearted tactical warrior alien renegade, but I am not that evil." Tak smiled.


	30. Doing Something Sweet

**I do not own Invader Zim. Today's prompt is "Doing something sweet" and this is what I happened to come up with. I am sure you don't want to hear more blah blah blah from me, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib opened the door to the house after feeling terrible and leaving work early. It had been a bad flu season and even though the University had made all the faculty get a flu shot, it was becoming more and more obvious that it did not work. After all, they used last year's flu strain to make this year's flu shot and it had become clear that this was not anything like last year's flu, which only turned out to give Dib a few sniffles the year before. Every bone in his body was hurting and he could hardly lift his arm over his head. "Ugggggghhhhhh..." He said as he took off his jacket and went to head up the stairs to bed. Tak had heard the moans from the stairs and ran up and went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Tak asked as she saw Dib slowly walking up the stairs.

"Uggghhh... I think I got the flu..." Dib said.

"How? Didn't you get that flu vaccine that they made you get at the University?" Tak asked.

"I did. I didn't want to, but they made me. Since I didn't have any religious convictions and such they made me get it. I tried even making up one but they didn't believe me." Dib said as he walked up to the bedroom.

"Do you need anything?" Tak asked as she took his shoulder and helped him to the bedroom to rest.

"Chicken soup. I have some in the cupboard." Dib said.

"Okay, I'll get it." Tak said as she took Dib's boots off and helped him change into his pajamas. She then tucked him in and handed him the remote. "Just watch the TV. I think "Mysterious Mysteries" is coming on soon."

"Thanks." Dib said as he passed out asleep for a few seconds then woke back up.

Tak walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She didn't have much experience with human illness as Dib hardly ever got sick and human pathogens had no effect on Irkens. However this year the flu was pretty bad, and where Dib worked in a school, a very public place, it was bound to happen. She hadn't expected the flu vaccine to work so well, I mean you don't use the old version on something that changes so easily as it did. But in the past, it had worked well enough. She picked up a can of chicken soup and looked at the ingredients, "Chicken Stock, Enriched Egg Noodles (Wheat Flour, Egg Whites, Eggs, Niacin, Ferrous Sulfate, Thiamine Mononitrate, Riboflavin, Folic Acid), Chicken Meat, Carrots, Modified Food Starch, Contains Less than 2% of: Salt, Chicken Fat, Celery, Monosodium Glutamate, Water, Yeast Extract, Onions (Dehydrated), Vegetable Oil, Modified Food Starch, Beta Carotene for Color, Spice, Sodium Phosphate, Soy Protein Isolate, Garlic (Dehydrated), Flavoring, Chicken (Dehydrated)." Tak said as she read the ingredients aloud,"There are no medicinal properties in this at all."

Tak headed then up to the bedroom, where Dib had fallen asleep watching "Mysterious Mysteries". She picked up a tissue with some of Dib's mucus in it and then ran it through an analyzer she had in her pocket computer. It had a break down of the physical composition of the flu virus that was in Dib's system and from there, Tak took the analysis and then concocted a remedy that would kill the virus in Dib's body. She then headed to the basement where she kept her Irken computer equipment and mixed the remedy for Dib there. It came out looking a lot like chicken soup, so she just put it in a bowl and headed up to the bedroom , where Dib was awake again.

"Eat this." Tak said sitting beside Dib placing the tray in his lap.

"It tastes different than what I know... was the soup in date?" Dib asked as he cautiously swallowed the spoonful.

"Nope. I took a sample of your mucus and then made a remedy that would target the virus and make you better." Tak said. "I know it is an old human remedy but it would just up morale at best. No medical value. This would. Now eat it up and in the morning, you shall feel better."

"You're a genius." Dib said.

"You need a girl who will take care of your brilliance." Tak said as she curled up beside Dib and watch the episode of "Mysterious Mysteries." Even though it was rerun, it was just the fact that they were spending time together while Dib got better.

"I love you Tak." Dib said coughing into a handkerchief.

"I love you too Dib." Tak said.


	31. Doing something hot (Some NSFW scenes)

**If you don't know by now, then you are a fool. See the other 30 chapters for the disclaimer okay? Now today's prompt is "Doing something hot" and I don't know how good it will be, I am not that good at writing this kind of stuff, so I will try. It may be a little NSFW so be careful. But enough of my berating your intelligence and questioning my abilities, on with the drabble!**

Tak looked out the window and smiled. They had found a place that was secluded and rather romantic that was not filled with water for their honeymoon. It may have taken a trip to another planet to do so, but it was still beautiful. The mountains were a crystalline mineral that came off as an amethyst type color. Dib didn't want their first time as a married couple to be in some cheap, (maybe not in price but in quality) resort with thousands of other idiots doing the same things that was just what the world wanted them to do as it was what you were supposed to do as a newlywed. This was THEIR honeymoon to express how THEY were as a couple.

"So, is the scenery to your liking?" Dib asked as he kissed Tak's neck and ran his finger along Tak's antennae causing her to melt into his arms.

"It will be in a few minutes." Tak said as she closed the curtains and turned laying him on the bed. She then placed a deep kiss on his lips and wrapped her long Irken tongue around his and moved her hand down his back.

"You know, I have waited for this for a long time." Dib whispered to Tak pulling her close.

"Why? We've done this before." Tak said.

"Yes, but this time, we are married. It means we promised each other that we would stay by the other's side for the rest of our lives. And that is so much hotter than wild monkey sex." Dib said as he kissed Tak back.

"Yeah, but the monkey sex still can be pretty good." Tak smiled as she quickly turned and laid down with Dib on top of her.

"Oh yeah?" Dib asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah." Tak said as she lifted Dib up and took his shirt off. She tossed it aside carelessly. She then kissed his chest and headed down his chest. He arched back and moaned in delight, feeling his arousal increase. He then reached up and took Tak closer to him. He slipped his hands under her dress and pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside, landing next to his trench coat and shirt. Dib then returned the favor that Tak was expressing to him, placing his lips on her chest and at what would be the equivalent of breasts on an Irken and ran his tongue around the nipples. Tak moaned in pleasure. "Ooooooooohhhh that feels great."

"Glad to hear it." Dib said. Tak then felt Dib get more aroused and decided she couldn't keep teasing him and keeping him confined, so she took his belt, unfastened it, and pulled it off. She then slapped him playfully with it. She then took his pants and pulled them down.

"Now that is what I love to see." Tak said as she looked at Dib in his natural form.

"Well, now that we don't have any obstacles hindering us," Dib said as he laid Tak on the bed and kissed her, holding himself over her, teasing her slightly by putting his tip in and out in a playful fashion. Each time Tak would moan with pleasure but when he pulled away, she grabbed him and pulled him back closer.

"Stop being a tease." Tak said. "I love this and you know I do."

"If that is my new wife's command, don't say I didn't warn you." Dib said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I'm tough. You are just coddling me too much." Tak said as she wrapped her legs around Dib and pulled him closer and further into her. "I love you, my big strong man."

"Well your big strong man is going to make your day." Dib said laying Tak down. "I love you too Tak." He said enjoying all the benefits that came with an interstellar honeymoon.


End file.
